The Marauders, Time Travel Extraordinaire’s
by Marauding-Phoenix
Summary: What happens when a 21yr old James potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin travel to the future along with a 36yr Sirius Black and Remus Lupin?
1. Chapter One

**1981**

Sirius Black was showing his friends, James and Lily Potter who had their one year old son Harry with them and, and Remus Lupin another of his friends the house that he grew up in.

"Hey, Moony, Prongs" said Sirius excitedly holding up a time turner "Look what I found"

"Oh no" said Lily sternly "We are not going time travelling"

"And why not" pouted Sirius "We could see what the future is like, or we could go to the past and see what it was like before we were born"

"How about because we're not supposed to mess with time, now pass that time turner here" replied Lily

"Well have it your way then" said Sirius as he tossed the time turner to Lily but missed and the time turner smashed on the ground and James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Harry disappeared.

**1995**

Sirius and Remus were cleaning number 12 Grimmauld place as it was to be the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

"Hey Moony look what I found" said Sirius holding up a time turner to show Remus.

"Give that here Padfoot; we are not going to go time travelling"

"You're no fun" Sirius said pouting as he threw the time turner to Remus, but missed. The time turner smashed on the ground and Sirius and Remus disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: here is the first chapter, I know that it is really short but I will try to make the rest of the chapter's longer, this one was only put in to tell you how they timetravelled. anyway please be nice and send a review, I should have the next chapter up soon.**

**- Marauding-Phoenix -**


	2. Chapter Two

**1999**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were chatting in the kitchen of Grimmauld place and watching Harry's 1yr old godson Teddy Lupin, whom Harry had been looking after since his parents Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin were killed in the final battle a little over a year ago, their conversation was interrupted by a crash in the living room, drawing their wands Harry, Ron and Hermione went to investigate, whilst Ginny stayed in the kitchen with Teddy.

Hermione was the first one through the door into the living room and stopped still in shock, Harry and Ron not noticing she'd stopped until too late ran into the back of her sending all three of them toppling to the floor in a heap, Harry, Ron and Hermione all stood up again and looked around the room until their gazes landed on both Sirius', Both Remus', Lily, James and baby Harry.

Hermione recovered first and pointed her wand a both Sirius' and James whilst saying "Animagus forms never lie" 'Sirius' nodded and a black grim like dog was standing in his place, Sirius and James however were spluttering in disbelief

"How did you…?"

"Never mind how I know, just do it" stated Hermione, and they obeyed, a second later a black grim like dog and an elegant stag stood where Sirius and James were, Hermione nodded and the three of them changed back again, Harry who had been watching the proceedings now had unshed tears in his eyes. Hermione turned to 'Remus' and asked.

"After the dementor attacked the Hogwarts express our third year, what was it that you said after you'd come back from going to see the driver?"

"That the chocolate that I'd given you all before I left the compartment wasn't poisoned, and asked Harry if he was ok" Answered 'Remus', Hermione nodded weakly and almost dropped her wand in shock. A tear slid down Harry's cheek which 'Sirius' noticed and he went and hugged Harry, Ron was still standing by the door way shocked, and Hermione turned towards Lily and Remus but faltered not knowing how to verify if it really was them or not. 'Remus' must have noticed because he asked

"How about I do it?" Hermione nodded and moved back to stand beside Ron, 'Remus' turned towards the younger version of him and Lily and asked them each a question which they managed to answer correctly.

Lily turned to Hermione and asked "who are you and what year is it?"

Hermione though slightly startled by the question answered "I'm Hermione Granger, that's my Fiancé Ron Weasley and Best Friend Harry Potter, and it is August 1999, why do you ask?"

"Because it's supposed to be 1981" answered James

"No it's supposed to be 1995" argued 'Sirius'

Hermione sighed and answered "no it really is 1999, I could show you today's paper if you don't believe me"

"No it's ok Hermione" answered 'Remus' "I think everyone believes you"

Hermione nodded and called out to the Hall "Ginny?"

"Yeah" Ginny called back again

"Could you please contact Kingsley and/or Minerva?" asked Hermione "Oh and you and Teddy can come in if you want"

"Sure" said Ginny as she stopped in the doorway with Teddy in her arms, she looked around the room in shock, Hermione noticing the disbelief on Ginny's face assured her that it really was them and Ginny put a squirming Teddy on the ground who toddled wobbly over to Harry

" 'Arry up" Teddy asked Harry putting his arms up, Harry picked his godson up and Ginny went back to the kitchen to call Kingsley and Minerva to figure out what to do with the time travelers.

"Is he yours?" Lily asked Harry

Harry shook his head with a slightly pained expression "Not exactly, as Godfather I look after him though"

"What about your friends?" Harry, Ron and Hermione all shook their heads in the negative

"Whose kid is it then?" asked 'Sirius'

"Wait till Gin gets back from talking to Kingsley and Minerva, I'm not sure it's a good idea to tell you guys what happens in your future, and much as I'd love to be able to change it" said Harry, everyone nodded agreeing with Harry

"Gin, huh?" asked 'Sirius' teasingly.

Harry nodded, but blushed Weasley red and mumbled "we're engaged" but only 'Sirius' having been standing right next to Harry, and both Remus's heard him.

Ginny came back into the living followed by Kingsley and Minerva and said "I give you the Marauders Time Travel Extraordinaire's" everyone laughed.

"Nice way of putting it Gin" said Harry, clearly amused

"Now" said Kingsley "since it has already been proved who you are, we don't need to do that again, but we do need to know how it is that you travelled forwards through time, because I haven't been able to find a way to send you back again and neither has Minerva, having been talking to Dumbledore"

"Err well I kind of, maybe, accidently broke a time turner, that I found whilst me and Moony were cleaning up Grimmauld Place to make it habitable for the Order" said 'Sirius' sheepishly , everyone looked amusedly at 'Sirius', and James, Lily, Remus and Sirius laughed outright

"What?" asked Minerva as everyone looked towards James, Lily, Remus and Sirius

"Well" said Remus "Sirius is sort of the one responsible for the broken time turner that got us here"

"Right well we will be going again, the Ministry doesn't run itself and Minerva has got to get back to preparing for the upcoming school year, and we will let you know when we can come up with a way to send to you back to your own times, but for now I'd like Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to explain everything to you"

"Everything?" asked Harry weakly

"Yes" said Kingsley "everything from Halloween 1981 to the final battle of Hogwarts last year, I'm sure Remus and Sirius will help you with as much as they know" 'Sirius' and 'Remus' nodded indicating that they would help

Kingsley and Minerva left leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to explain everything to the time travelers.

"I'll start" suggested 'Sirius' "Ok about a week before Halloween 1981 it was suggested that Lily, James and Harry go into hiding under the Fidelius Charm, because Voldemort was after them and the leak within the Order was reporting almost every movement they made to Voldemort and had been for over a year, though nobody knew who it was"

"Yes" said James "I don't suppose you guy's know who it is?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, 'Sirius' and 'Remus' nodded wearily and 'Sirius' continued

"So James, Lily and Harry were to go into hiding under the Fidelius Charm and I was going to be their secret keeper, but at the last minute I persuaded you to change to Peter instead as I thought that I was to obvious of a choice and that nobody would guess that Peter was the secret keeper"

"However what I didn't know at the time was that peter had been working for Voldemort for more than year at this stage"

"So Peter betrays us to Voldemort?" asked James weakly, 'Sirius', 'Remus', Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all nodded

"So Peter betrays you to Voldemort" continues 'Sirius' rather shakily "and he turns up in Godric's Hollow on Halloween and Kills James and Lily, and attempts to kill Harry but the killing curse rebounds on Voldemort and he flee's barely alive and Harry is left alone in a house almost completely destroyed with nothing but a lightning shaped scar on his forehead" everyone had unshed tears in their eyes by this point.

"I had a feeling that night that something wasn't right, I don't know how to explain it really" continued 'Sirius' "so I set out towards Peter's place immediately and found it empty with no sign of a struggle, then set out towards Godric's Hollow as I knew what had happened, I found the house in ruins and Hagrid standing there holding Harry, I tried to get Hagrid to give me Harry as I knew that is what you two would have wanted, but Hagrid refused saying that he had orders from Dumbledore to bring Harry to him"

"I offered Hagrid my flying motorbike to get Harry to Dumbledore, and set off in search of Peter, which I realise now probably wasn't the smartest of ideas, I eventually cornered Peter in a Muggle street where he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed you, and blew up the entire street killing twelve muggles, before chopping off his finger and transforming into a Rat and fleeing down a sewer" James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were surprised by this

"I was arrested and sent to Azkaban for life without a trial on the charges of killing thirteen people and betraying you two to Voldemort as no one but you two me and Peter knew about the switch in secret keeper" James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were rather shocked

"I was notified of what had happened the next morning" said 'Remus' "and Harry was sent to live with the Dursleys"

"The Dursleys?" said Lily "Dumbledore honestly placed you with my sister" Harry nodded "but she hate's magic" Harry nodded again and he took over telling the story briefly explaining growing up with the Dursleys and his first two years of Hogwarts. And Sirius explained rather briefly how he managed to escape from Azkaban and 'Remus' took over explaining Harry's third year.

"During the 1993-1994 school year I was asked by Dumbledore to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts" started 'Remus' "and on the 1st of September I took the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts, as we were nearing Hogwarts the train slowed to a complete stop and a Dementor came aboard the train searching for Sirius, Harry had fainted and after I got rid of the Dementor and Harry had come around I handed out chocolate to everyone and we soon arrived at Hogwarts" Remus explained the happenings of that school year. "And at the end of the year me, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore found out about Sirius' innocence and that Peter had been Ron's pet Rat, he got away though and Sirius had to go back on the run, and Snape told all the Slytherin's who in turn told everyone else that I'm a werewolf so I resigned immediately" Harry then went on to explain his forth year at Hogwarts, his involvement in the Triwizard Tournament Voldemort's return.

"And that takes us up to the Reformation of the Order of The Phoenix and us time travelling" said Sirius, Harry explained the two Dementors in Little Whinging and his hearing at the ministry and Ginny took over explaining Harry's fifth year and the battle at the Department of mysteries, after hearing that 'Sirius' went and hugged Harry tightly. Harry explained about his meeting with Dumbledore after the battle at the Ministry and the Prophecy, his Sixth year at Hogwarts, including his extra lessons with Dumbledore, the first battle of Hogwarts and Dumbledore's death.

"That brings us to what would have been our seventh year at Hogwarts" Said Ron "Remus and Tonks were married that summer" 'Remus' blushed slightly "So were Bill and Fleur, Bill and Fleur's wedding was disrupted by Death Eaters and Me, Harry and Hermione left for a safer location and started our Horcrux hunt, by April we had all but Nagini, Hufflepuff's cup and Ravenclaw's lost diadem"

"Sometime around April we were captured by death eaters, and Dobby the House elf rescued, Me, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Dean, Mr. Ollivander and a Goblin that had been captured, We stayed with Bill and Fleur at shell cottage for awhile, on April Second Teddy was born"

"So do we get to find out who his parents are?" asked 'Sirius'

"Remus and Tonks were" answered Hermione

"Were?" asked "Sirius" at the same time as both Remus' asked

"Teddy's my son?"

"Yes Remus, Teddy is your son" answered Harry "But both you and Tonks were killed in the final battle of Hogwarts which took place on the 2nd of May"

"Voldemort was defeated during that very same battle, and that is pretty much everything, Kingsley was named Minister for Magic, Minerva took over headmistress duty properly this time, the Auror's and what's left of the Order rounded up all the loose Death eaters and their was a memorial service held" Ginny also explained briefly the happenings at Hogwarts for that year.

"So that's everything?" asked Lily, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny nodded

"Harry?" asked 'Remus'

"Yeah"

"Teddy, is he a werewolf as well?" asked 'Remus' afraid that he'd passed his Lycanthropy onto his only son, Harry shook his head and answered no

" 'Arry dow" exclaimed Teddy, trying to get out of Harry's arms, Harry put Teddy on the floor again, and he toddled wobbly over to a Quaffle that was lying on the ground, picked it up and threw it at Ginny, who caught it amidst laughter from the others and Teddy giggling.

"I wasn't offered a position as a starting chaser for the Harpies for nothing" comment Ginny idly.

"Really" asked 'Sirius' "are you going to accept it?"

"I have" said Ginny "I start training next month"

Hermione and Ginny went into the kitchen to make some lunch leaving Harry and Ron talking to James, Lily, both Sirius' and Remus'.

* * *

**A/N: here is chappie two and longer like promised, sorry it took a bit to update but i've been busy doing other things as well. anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, i'll try to update again soon but i'll probably update The Return first as i'll try to alternate which story i update. anyway please review and tell me what you thought.**

**thankyou for reading**

**- Marauding-Phoenix -**


End file.
